Avengers
The Avengers are a team of superheroes, Earth's Mightiest Heroes, based in New York City. Led by Captain America and including such members as Iron Man and Hulk, they are the Earth's foremost defense against superpowered threats. The team was originally headquartered in the Avengers Mansion, but after its destruction the team has moved into Stark Tower, now called Avengers Tower. Known Members 'Active Members' *Iron Man (Leader) *Captain America (co-leader) *Thor *Hulk *Falcon *Hawkeye *Black Widow *Alex Power *Julie Power *Jack Power *Katie Power *Spider-Man *Tigra *Spider-Woman *War Machine *Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot *Nova *Iron Fist *Power Man *White Tiger *Quicksilver *Ms. Marvel *Black Panther *Ant-Man *Wasp *Vision *Scarlet Witch *Wonder Man *Doc Samson *Winter Soldier *Rescue *She Hulk *A-Bomb *Red Hulk *Skaar *Squirrel Girl *Power Woman *Reptil *Firestar *Ice Man *Yellowjacket *Mockingbird *Miles Morales/Spider-Man *Kaine Parker/Scarlet Spider *Spider-Man 2099 *Spider-Girl *Spider-Man Noir *Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider *Superior Spider-Man *Silver Sable *Patriot *Sunfire *U.S. Agent *Moonraker *Captain Britain *Captain Australia *Captain Liechtenstein *Captain Brazil *Union Jack *Spider-Man 2211 *Sensational Spider-Man *Black Symbiote Spider-Man *American Dream *Eric O'Grady/Giant Man *Doctor Strange *Beta Ray Bill *Black Goliath *Battlestar *Crippler *Spider-Man (Armored) *Cosmic Spider-Man *Spider-Man (Actor) *Cybermancer *Spider-Man India *Misty Knight *Steel Spider *Spider-Man (Mechanical Arms) *Spider-Man (Six Arms) *Spider-Pheonix *Spider-Man 1602 *Spider-Man Negative Zone *Hornet *Joe Fixt *Dusk *Prodigy *Julia Carpenter/Spider-Woman *Mattie Franklin/Spider-Woman *Bulletproof Spider-Man *Kate Bishop/Hawkeye *Stature *Speed *Hulkling *Spider-Ham *Secret War Spider-Man *Unlimited Spider-Man *Spyder-Knight *Future Foundation Spider-Man *Amadeus Cho/Iron Spider *Jocasta *Ronin *Echo *Moon Knight *Crystal *Karen O'Malley *Agent Venom *Camelot Spider-Man *Spider-Boy *Stealth Spider-Man *Songbird *Liz Allan/Firestar *Electro-Proof Spider-Man *The Amazing Bag-Man *Ultimate Spider-Woman *Captain Spider *Blade *Deadpool *Daredevil *Isaiah Bradley *Josiah X *Betty Brant/Spider-Girl *Rita DeMara/Yellowjacket *Shang-Chi *Elektra *Ghost Spider *Spider-Man X-Force *Wong *Lady Deadpool *Spider-Kid *Arachnoman *Big Time Spider-Man *Ester *Last Stand Spider-Man *Framed Spider-Man *House of M Spider-Man *Fantastic Five Spider-Man *Black Ops Spider-Man *Aaron Aikman/Spider-Man *Gwen Stacy/Spider-Woman *Spider-Clan *Anti-Electro Spider-Man *Vigilante Spider-Man *Spider-Man Exiles *Fantastic Four Spider-Man *Cloak and Dagger *Devil Dinosaur *Spider-Man (Eight Arms) *Spider-Boy 2099 *Cosmic Spider-Man 2099 *Cosmic Spider-Man Noir *Penance *Hellcat *Michael van Patrick/Scarlet Spider *Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl *Mangaverse Spider-Man *Prime Spider-Man *Insulated Spider-Man *Ninja Spider-Man *Cyber Spider-Man *Thor Girl *SP//dr *Anansi *Family Spider-Man *Spider-Monkey *Izumi/Spider-Man *Werewolf Spider-Man *Monster Spider-Man *Petra Parker/Spider-Girl *Mary Jane Watson/Spider-Woman *Chris McCarthy/Wasp *Hercules *Scarlet Spider-Ham *Spider-Ham 2099 *Jennifer Justice/Spider-Girl *Prowler *Red Norvell *Dargo Ktor/Thor *Thunderstrike *Kevin Masterson *Red Wasp *Bluebird *Night Thrasher *3-D Man *Rick Rojatt/Human Fly *Jack Monroe/Nomad *Rikki Barnes/Bucky *Julia Winters/Bucky *Red She-Hulk *Lady Spider *Silk *Captain Marvell *Genis-Vell *Monica Rambeau/Captain Marvel *Machine Man *Silver Surfer *Richard Rider/Nova *Carina Walters/Wasp *Kaelynn Alexander/Nova *Atlas *Vantage *Victor Alvarez/Power Man *Timeslip Spider-Man *Black Scarlet Spider *Staff Memorandum Spider-Man *Samantha Wilson/Falcon *Super-Patriot *Slinger *Black Knight *Swordsman *Mantis *Swordswoman *Two-Gun Kid *Whizzer *Quick Change Spider-Man *Spider-Hulk *Spider-Lizard *Bombshell *Default Spider-Man *Cross-Species Spider-Man *Masked Marvel Spider-Man *Ultimate Tarantula *Poppupian Spider-Man *Yu Komori/Spider-Man *Spider-Man You *Swiney-Girl *Spider-Mech *Nurotox *Longlegs Secundus *Spinner *Psider-Man *Battle-Damaged Spider-Man *Darkhawk *Icegirl *Assassin Spider-Man *Captain Citrus *Wrestler Spider-Man *Ka-Zar *Zabu *Shanna the She-Devil *Speedball *Namor *Justice *Namorita Prentiss *Silhouette *Rage *Hindsight *Timeslip *Turbo *Aegis *Debrii *Microbe *Haechi *Hummingbird *Sun Girl *Water Snake *Finesse *Hazmat *Mettle *Striker *Veil *Batwing *Butterball *Hollow *Wiz Kid *Noh-Varr *Wiccan *Arsenal *Sonic Big Time Spider-Man *Black Bolt *Medusa *Karnak *Gorgon *Triton *Lockjaw *Tonaja *Alaris *San *Nahrees *Jolen *Dewoz *Hiro Takachiho *Honey Lemon *GoGo Tomago *Baymax *Wasabi-No-Ginger *Fred *Ebon Samurai *Sunpyre *Hollow *Namie *Nico Minoru *Karolina Dean *Molly Hayes *Chase Stein *Old Lace *Gert *Victor Mancha *Klara Prast *Classic Superior Spider-Man *Spider Moon-Man *Kai Green *Spider-Girl 2020 *Spider-Cat *Vampire Spider-Man *Forever Yesterday Spider-Man *Newspaper Strip Spider-Man *Courtney Duran/Spider-Girl *Penelope Parker/Spider-Girl *Video-Game Spider-Man *Punk-Rock Spider-Man *Fairy Tale Spider-Man *Mary Reilly/Lady Spider *Spider-Cyborg *Old Man Spider *Smasher *Star Brand *Abyss *Nightmask *Blue Marvel *'67 Spider-Man *Solo *Cowboy Spider-Man *Spider-Horse *Sweater-Clad Spider-Man *Mini-Marvel Spider-Man *Black Bat *Shuri/Black Panther *Sky Panther *T'Chaka II/Panther *Sh'ri/Panther *Married Spider-Man *Spider-Jameson *Clayton Cole/Clash *Spider-Cat *Karn *Arácnido, Jr. *Radiance *Human Torch (Android) *Toro *Collen Wing *Shroud *Turkish Spider-Man *Classic Spider-Woman *New Fantastic Four Spider-Man *Charnel Spider-Man *Van/Scarlet Spider *Patrick/Scarlet Spider *Gerald Drew/Spider-Man *Nightwatch *Rocket Man One *Rocket Man Two *Rocket Man Three *American Boy *Anna Raven *Star Smasher *Ava/Captain America *Star Sign *Captain USA *Commander A *White Fox *Mexican Spider-Man *Clone Hunter Spider-Man *Maria Vasquez/Tarantula *Lotus Shinchuko *Angela Del Toro/White Tiger *Cyber Scarlet Spider *Exoskeleton Araña *Mainframe *Dallas *Fiordan/Crimson Cowl *America Chavez *Anwen Bakian/Nova *Eve Bakian/Nova *Menzin Bakian/Nova *Fayne Bakian/Nova *Zigzag/Nova *Jane Foster/Thor *Starfox *Virginia *Vic *Viv *Blind Spot *Gorgon *Flint *Naja *Grid *Max Ride *Ian Zola *Bengal *Debrii *Gauntlet *Komodo *Cloud 9 *Hardball *Trauma *Triathlon *Ultra Girl *Blazing Skull *Captain Universe *Jack of Hearts *Spitfire *Citizen V *Jolt *Meteorite *Battle-Damaged Superior Spider-Man *Firebird *Namora *Mach IV *Techno *Mego Spider-Man *Carmilla Black/Scorpion *Korg *Sleepwalker *Hiroim *Miek *Elloe Kaifi *Jennifer Kale *Clear *Brother Voodoo *Topaz *Nadia Pym/Wasp *Machine Teen *Jimmy Marks/Hybri *Fifty-One *Red Wolf *Shooting Star *Texas Twister *Phantom Rider *Living Lightning *Rocket Racer *Puma *Happy Hogan/Superior Iron Man *Vin Gonzales/Intergalactic Iron Man *Michelle Gonzales/Iron Widow *Black Cat *Quake *Mordecai *Rigby *Jeannie *Wendy/Warrior Gods Rider Blue Joker *Mike *Ike *Gary/Warrior Gods Rider Dark Kabuto *Jane/Warrior Gods Rider Zangetsu Shin *Janice/Riotrooper *Jimmy/Warrior Gods Rider Proto Kiva *Jones/Warrior Gods Rider Dark Kiva *Jenny/Warrior Gods Rider TheBee *Jeremy *Jonsey *Joseph *Jessica *Monica *Sonia *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Lucy Mann *Kenneth Tennyson *Rad Dudesman *Zed *Rayona *Skurd *Manny Armstrong *Helen Wheels *Alan Albright *Cooper Daniels *Jimmy Jones *Chrono Spanner *Chestnut *Dan Zembrovski *Troll Moko *Amanda Highborn *Randy Cunningham/The Ninja *Howard Weinerman *Gash Jumon/Gaban Type-G *Renzo Ichijo/Gaban *Yottoko Jo/Shariban *Denby Igan/Shariban *Demitri/Shariban Type-A *Sage Karasukumo/Shander *Dail Sawa/Shander *Donovan/Shander Type-B *Justus/Juspian *Samuel/Juspian Type-C *Yottoko Jo/Spielvan *Spaz/Spielvan Type-S *Diane/Diane Lady *Helena/Helena Lady *Sergio/Esteban *Jeka/Esteban Type-U *Boomerang *Sheila/Warrior Gods Rider Mars *Minda/Warrior Gods Rider Delta *Sissy /Warrior Gods Rider Orga *Lili *Ali *Tammy/Warrior Gods Rider Black Proto-Tyrant *Anila *Tsuki Hoshina *Elena *Elina Linn *Ana *Fifi *Selena *Tatina *Nolan Tamera/Jiban *Ryu Kaga/Fire *Bycle *Walter *Daigo Nishi/Braver *Reika Higucho/Jeanne *Dozer *Jiro Masudo/Knight Fire *Hayata Kana/Redder *Kosaka Muraoko/Blues *Kent Okumo/Keace *Janpason *Gan Gibuson *Souji Naruma/Blue Swat *Sarah Misuga/Purple Swat *Seiga/Gray Swat *Diego Santos/Blue Swat Type-B *Seira Geller/Purple Swat Type-D *Jordan Kumon/Gray Swat Type-G *Hiromu Todoroka/R1 *Kyoto Jinrei/R2 *Reina Kozuka/R3 *Julina Shiraka/R4 *Ekon Ishigura/R5 *Ryuji Osakabo/R0 *Natsuni Nanba/RU *Takatora Homuro/Fire-1 *Yuna Megamei/Fire-2 *Ritsuko Yuka/Fire-3 *Tsubaso Akan/Fire-4 *Juliuo Wataru/Fire-5 *Riko Taigo/Fire-6 *Jiru/Kikaidar *Ichiru/Kikaidar 01 *Marin/Bijindar *Go Watara/Inazumon *Kent Haya/Zubatat *Takuya Kida and Kentaro Swam/Balom One *Hayati/Arashin *Tsukiowa/Shonsoi *Karlos Mizuna/Bycrosser Karlos *Genjiru Mizuna/Bycrosser Gen *Nicolas Takeshi/Machineman *Joji Hayato/Skyzet *Ryosuke Hayato/Grounzet *Zabitan *Ibiru *Gabura *Kai Tsukimuro/Bibyon *Ichicho Sugo/Basshhaan *Goro Wataba/Zushin *Yuri Muraka/Patrine *Momola Muraka/Patrine Petite *Yuu/Patrine *Cai *Kole/Warrior Gods Rider Shining Kurokage *Jay J./Warrior Gods Rider Purple Baron *Zaime 2.0 *Loid *Nia/Warrior Gods Rider Blue Marika *Skyler/Warrior Gods Rider Bomb *Selira *P.I.X.I. *Echo Zaime *Clair *Alexis Daggers/Warrior Gods Rider Red Birth *Lexi Daggers/Warrior Gods Rider Dark Red Birth *Roxsis Daggers/Warrior Gods Rider Blue Birth *Belinda Daggers/Warrior Gods Rider Pink Birth *Melania Daggers/Warrior Gods Rider Orange Birth *Melanie Daggers/Warrior Gods Rider Orange Birth Prototype *Alexa/Warrior Gods Rider Kurokage General *Genna/Warrior Gods Rider Kurokage Shin General *Zabrina *Kaede/Warrior Gods Rider Dark Hibiki *Momoka/Warrior Gods Rider Yamihibki *Kandi & Bianca/Warrior Gods Rider Green Idunn and Warrior Gods Rider Yellow Idunn *Saburou/Inazumon *Nikko/Warrior Gods Rider Neo-Alpha *Pedro/Warrior Gods Rider Seeda *Roberto/Warrior Gods Rider Pyron *Noelle/Warrior Gods Rider Gaim Shin *Carlee/Warrior Gods Rider Baron Shin *Caren/Warrior Gods Rider Ryugen Shin *Juri Kureashi/Warrior Gods Rider Bravo Shin *Rinna Kurosa/Warrior Gods Rider Knuckle Shin *Madoko Amahime/Warrior Gods Rider Gridon Shin *Baize/Warrior Gods Rider Duke Prototype *Yuuya *Chucki/Warrior Gods Rider Sigurd Prototype *Rika/Warrior Gods Rider Marika Prototype *Rax/Warrior Gods Rider Proto-Tyrant *Cici/Warrior Gods Rider Black Saver *Rocki/Warrior Gods Rider Saver Shin *Tai/Warrior Gods Rider Red Kurokage *Dice/Warrior Gods Rider Gold Kurokage *Dinna/Warrior Gods Rider Ryugen Yomi Shin *Olivia Silverman *Paula Fitch *Jazzy/Warrior Gods Rider Kabuki *Hanru Tatsuya *Canon Otoaki *Kyoman Sagagami *Mizuni Machiro *Yusei Tempin *Farnando/Warrior Gods Rider Dark Kaixa *Alberto *Alejandro *Julio *Amando *Riccardo *Pablo *Violet/Warrior Gods Rider Viscount Shin *Katy/Warrior Gods Rider Mars Shin *Kelli/Warrior Gods Rider Idunn Shin *Linnie/Warrior Gods Rider Kamuro Shin *Bella/Warrior Gods Rider Jam Shin *Shirley/Warrior Gods Rider Hatsuka *Kiki Mowry/Warrior Gods Rider Viscount *Anna Mowry *Benji *Arina *Chazz/Warrior Gods Rider Black Baron *Jadi/Warrior Gods Rider White Zangetsu Shin *Leena *Avril/Warrior Gods Rider Tyrant *Minami Arisata *Minoko Arisata/Kamen Rider Green Idunn Shin *Jinpei Kori/Warrior Gods Rider Kamuro *Mitsuri Kiriji/Warrior Gods Rider Idunn *Akihika Sanado/Warrior Gods Rider Blue Duke *Ryoki Mochozuka/Warrior Gods Rider Blue Sigurd *Yuki Nishiwako/Warrior Gods Rider Marquis Shin *Yuna Naruka/Warrior Gods Rider Silver Sigurd *Yousuke Hanamuro/Warrior Gods Rider Wantou Prototype *Kenji Taki/Warrior Gods Rider Suika *Aoi Erika/Warrior Gods Rider Silver Marika *Kanaki Mio *Suki Ijimo *Tomoka Sayamo *Tamaki Usagi *Norazomi Nakaharu *Marla Maxwill/Warrior Gods Rider Saver *Jara Mathhew *Lucas Won Kren *Gaiaus *Avin *Kari Miouchi/Warrior Gods Rider Blue Tyrant *Kiera/Warrior Gods Rider Red Marika *Luna Olive/Warrior Gods Rider Green Ryugen *Marcus Alter/Warrior Gods Rider Prototype *Walden Rockus/Warrior Gods Rider Suika Shin *Veeny Eco/Warrior Gods Rider Wantou *Anihi/Warrior Gods Rider Dark Faiz *Jurina/Warrior Gods Rider Yamifaiz *Rose Farrow/Warrior Gods Rider Glaive *Rosa Farrow/Warrior Gods Rider Larc *Rosie Farrow/Warrior Gods Rider Lance *Lynda Carolton/Warrior Gods Rider Red Bravo Shin *Firila Din/Warrior Gods Rider Yellow Baron Shin *Asuko Kudo/Warrior Gods Rider Green Ryugen Shin *Minazuka Karly/Warrior Gods Rider Gold Zangetsu Shin *Kaidi Minani/Warrior Gods Rider Blue Zangetsu Shin *Clari Wheelie *Sebastion Misowa *Chaz Princetan/Warrior Gods Rider Dark Decade Violent Emotion *Zame Truestin/Warrior Gods Rider Nega Decade *Attacus Rhode *Blaire Flanigan *Asteral Phonix *Jess Andersen *Jimsa Cooks/Kamen Rider Dark Axe *Axil Brody *Adian Gecki *Karika Tsukuma *Karina *Kina *Sagaharu *Flink *Bia *Gillbert *Extreme *Carlo *Bastion *Annah *Rinna *Christella Stringzang *Christine Clamfield *Lil Robert *Emoe Cry *Joe Joe *Spinball *Jimba Knif *Goggle *Flipik *Squink *Sharky Attack *Christopher *Shicky *Lil Nijah *Swagi *Foxcine *Naida *Sumiko *Tedd Snap *Sloan Toko *Daren Shield *Amelia Mizuni *Rio Hina *Luka Khole *Mira Aina *Rinco *Tristi Mei *Amaria Teno *Missi Kaio *Hota Tomo *Sora *Toki *Yuka *Itoami *Aiharu Aoi *Mimura Amaki *Asakora Maou *Nina *Himurou *Aoui *Mina Duka *Saoutoume *Ainna *Kyoka *Koutori *Makikou *Mishakou *Mizanou *Nagisakura *Akari *Calista *Sharley *Mia Saka *Mimina *Perine *Nami *Mouka *Kurumuu *Yuukari *Mizoure *Akuua *Kahluua *Koukou *Ruby *Lin Lin *Deshikou *Ran *Rei *Ren *Koutouri *Kanakou *Hinna *Shannon *Minna *Marila *Mew Mew *Rinko *Canla Vona *Suezuka Marika *Rimiya *Saekou *Saia Takaharu *Yuuri *Minki *Chodo-Ko *Saw Gawa *Riou Saki *Yokoko Ami *Kisa Kuji *Misuu *Meguu *Kasumi *Kokone *Suwate *Shure *Mahokou *Himeurou *Chisatou *Misatou *Ayanou *Mokoba *Houkari *Byakuuya *Namuu *Natsuumi *Yurie *Fomoue *Shigonu *Chizuruu *Shirouhebi *Yuukina *Uumi *Ginn *Jiko *Joshuua *Miyuuri *Satsuuki *Sumi *Hikari *Tomoki *Lelina *Sumiyayoi *Kurousaki *Ijun Kimimaru *Sliphyford *Cleo *Lilin *Nicki *Mana *Danica *Hinori *Imaki *Tinea *Emelia *Kitta *Aida *Dawnica *Zoe *Skye *Tana *Ernick *Corenia *Jassmine *Caroline *Hazil *Tridi *Julvina *Nataline *Tani *Amari *Angiela *Rilla *Claudia *Bethiny *Terri *Dinca *Brittany *Ginna *Yunagi *Jina Angie *Vinus *Sasuke *Kailin *Riki *Rexas *Aquarius *Axcel *Vantus *Tarra *Sophia *Isabella *Leolando *Yuuko *Yakumou *Rachele Halfing *Tatina Halfing *Jennx *Sakon *Binkaz *Nemiah *Lane *Erlk *Staven Hyd *Macario Kelsa *Tomoka *Ritsuka *Yurnia *Mauami *Fiz *Ryoken Shinosawa *Mio Otome *Bretton *Azil *Jordin *Briallen *Zero *Alvira *Danika *Joliette *Keiran *Phaidra *Benky *Molli *Rocklaus *Slinck *Tobi *Brock *Flitcher *Kifer *Caroly *Glamory *Aleica *Ginnca *Amela *Satoumi *Chelsein *Erinia *Nanci *Betti *Georgia *Alexina *Jalen *Maxim *Kanade *Arisina *Zatina *Richel Rith *Yuurika *Phoebe *Ella Edine *Ruika *Alica *Roxi Daggers *Jani Daggers *Jamiee McCrimson *Cherly Banes *Clarla Oswall *Romona *Leeka *Rosia Taylor *Genica *Peni Bown *Polli Right *Zoei Herrit *Hayden *Alison *Acacina *Cornelia *Abraxas *Brink *Jamcer *Danneil *Charles Buckets *Vertoria Salts *Clair *Jacklas Heckness *Ami Ponds *Rori William *Mickei Sminth *Marintha Jonsica *Codi Jonias *Starlene Hambath *Sun-Hai Song *Jody Mappo *Coki Ching *Susie *Olivina Abott *Ivie Vegas *Garriek Stephen *Ricko Slithermen *Ky Glas *Dyian Soyl *Ty Kamiyo *Matthew Ishido *Sorla Takenou *Izzi Uzuma *Mimika Tachika *Joco Kida *Takaru Takaishu *Karila Kamiyo *Davi Motomo *Kinji Ichijo *Yayoi Inoui *Coda Hidi *Radella *Kemily *Rafika *Uria *Dolci *Mikio *Sounomura *Hiroma Late *Renka Akaatsuka *Erinlec Tearn *Zoeine Hensen *Conia Becksworth *Bridga Verdent *Kika Benjaman *Renlee Robert *Bloomie *Stelina *Florina *Muusa *Tecnina *Laylina *Roxina *Brantley *Zayden *Armani *Rosaile *Perla *Kasen *Tim Masan *Zoki Myera *Danielle *Thorntan Lock *Marica *Donny *Grady *Fabio *Darrel *Bellatrix *Edwina *Mimiko *Jaxon *Adrian *Sakiya *Akuti *Carlton *Maxine *Lani *Naina *Feronia *Carlson *Blaine *Lachlan *Oskar *Donlene *Glori *Jessina *Sayuki *Takara *Yumi *Akemi *Yukiko *Zakk *Zooey *Jenni *Anisa *Adabelle *Sassa *Shiratouri *Alcarina *Amanne *Nanami *Ayanuuma *Hidi *Ericia *Lainei *Azami *Mavins *Sun-Mai Song *Serina *Leio *Tod *Greg Owen *Markus *Sophine *Janine *Samatha *Laurie *Kokine *Emeline *Lizzy *Sabir *Sajen *Reiji *Seiji *Cleona Sotori *Emmilee Gilberta *Rikku Chakira *Lyra *Siria *Niyla *Ailsa *Daria *Eliza *Adelina *Dayna *Hadley *Audina *Fizzi *Maylin *Madelin Rain *Miha *Mandi *Anni Boudreadux *Declan *Isla *Acantha *Elvira *Rainn *Lennon *Violvet *Starr *Blairin *Jezebel *Kaige *Prysm *Billi *Mavina *Ashleigh Armbuster *Ashleigh Boulit *Ashleigh Quinlin *Ashliegh Tomosian *Ankela *Christinia *Lilika *Izzina *Emmeline *Maddox *Abbey *Barri Eienberg *Neldo Monoya *Jillianla Russill *Lynn *Netty *Manuela *Berni Barge *Karie *Amuu *Keika *Keiln *Venla *Larotina *Talenia *Amolly *Sloane *Zora *Julieka *Maxes *Klarke *Cicilly *Mateo *Chloi *Tomson *Suouh *Kyoua *Hikaruu *Hitachin *Mitsukuuni *Mouri *Adan *Arturo *Blairr *Kellee *Miyoka *Izuni *Venetia *Toni *Zara *Iznla *Camellia *Andi Larken *Danni Pickitt *Lorine Mackenzie *Carlik Cashman *Jami Jame *Sky Blu *Axill *Nicola *Carolina *Zakia *Shyla *Karla *Dario *Kentaro *Yaki *Madi *Ashlei *Emeli *Piper *Jacie *Harida *Haruko *Yukika *Glorina Chine *Barb Chine *Bai *Akahana *Aura *Joline *Pandora *Banu *Valda *Naoko *Mollie *Emilia *Sapphira *Vanity *Aidren *Candra *Adwin *Adria *Hiriko *Hisa *Fumiki *Kaiyo *Gabina *Vinica *Kristin *Julika *Megin *Bethiney *Jansen *Annita *Vanisa *Rebecci *Jadin *Raylena *Vanesia *Sonjia *Mindi *Torina *Eugenina Clooney *Micella *Evi *Angelinam *Tamira *Helgina *Kinsley *Landon *Haruruu *Oudagiri *Ichikuura *Naou *Maricina Kenjina *Biannca Dupre *Liola *Roxandra *Brianca *Ace McDogal *Cladia Peaclick *Athal *Awoop *Hannah Song *Neva *Saotoume *Shiratouri *Tsuubasa *Youzora *Yuzuu *Ema *Gema *Olga *Halik *Jumoonji *Hyuuga *Karasuuma *Outoshiro *Saeguusa *Kazesaga *Himesatou *Rebecca Stream *Touha/Jiraiyin *Ki/Princess Ninja Emilha *Reiki/Valorous Ninja Reinha *Ryusuke/Spear Ninja Toppoa *Paper Ninja Oruha *Flower Ninja Yumeha *Wind Ninja Mafuuba *Katherine/Katherine Ninja *Castle Ninja Baron Owl *Jail Ninja Haburamu *Anthropomorphic Ninja Vermillion Lizard *Holy Ninja Alamasa *Treasure Ninja Janie *Henrick Rakuuchin/Rakuuchin Ninja *Soura *Lancelot/Warrior Gods Rider WariHima *Neillson/Warrior Gods Rider WariHima Shin *Takeruu *Tsukimuura/Warrior Gods Rider Green Mars *Ounari/Warrior Gods Rider Dark Poseidon *Shibuuya/Warrior Gods Rider Gray Duke *Narinta *Makotou *Kanoun *Alran *Yuruusen *Frei/Warrior Gods Rider Black Gaim Kiwami Arms *Freyai/Warrior Gods Rider Fresh Gaim Kiwami Arms Category:Team Category:Heroes Category:Allies of Heroes Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Avengers Category:Code Blue (team)